


Rush

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story was made for Orchidett and Guzin, because they are rabid Devo-Dave fans… :P Inspired from the filthy/gorgeous song Rush and Guz’s writings! ;) So this is a fanfiction as well – nothing to do with reality (or who knows? :P). Sorry for the grammatical mistakes! ;)</p><p>"Devo-Dave" is waiting for someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Rush**

 

She was sitting on the bed waiting. He whispered he’d come. She knew he’d.

There was a knock on the door and she stood up. He stepped into the room which was lit only by the candle lights. His green eyes seemed black in the half-light and she could just watch him bound to the spot where she was standing while he came closer with his long steps. The long hair was dancing around his face and shoulders. That wicked and lustful grin on his face made her heart jump.

“So you were waiting for me, huh?” an egoist tone reached her ears, but she didn’t mind. She wanted him badly, no matter what.

“Yes, David” she said quietly and sighed from his gaze which was sliding on her body. It was covered just with a bathrobe over her lingerie.

“You received my message.”

“Yes.”

“Very good” he slid his slender fingers on her upper arms and pulled her closer with a sudden movement “I saw you on stage. You were watching me from backstage. Did you like what you’ve seen?”

“Yes I did.”

Another wicked smile ran through his face.

“I’ve rushed here for you…” he whispered and without further speaking he kissed her sensitive mouth, he felt as she started to shudder. His hands were moving on her body and when he found the belt of the bathrobe he loosened it.

“Beautiful…” he sighed as he stepped back to admire the view of her fine body. She was wearing black lingerie with corset belt and black stockings. “…it’s just my taste…”

She blushed from his intense gaze, which was scanning her body then stopped on her full breasts. She started to pant softly from the rising desire she felt. He was gorgeous standing there like a big exclamation mark of danger and lust.

He knew damn well she was in need now and he leaned closer to her again to kiss the red lips. She sighed into his mouth when his hands grabbed her tits through the bra’s fabric. The robe landed on the floor.

His goatee was tickling her soft skin but she didn’t mind it just let his tongue dance with hers in a wild pace. She felt her body pressed against his and moaned again when his fingers grabbed her ass roughly. Her hands started to unbutton his black shirt, but after a few useless tries she just tore it apart. Dave liked it and the way she moaned from the sight of his bare chest, which sent another hot wave into his groin.

He wanted her from the first time she stepped in with her make-up box in her hands to the dressing room. The band was on a photo shoot today and she was working there. He found the opportunity to whisper naughty things into her ear, when he saw the familiar shining in her eyes. And now she was here just like he wished.

Dave’s kisses went down to her neck and she cried out loud from his bites. His goatee was scratching her skin so it turned to red, the long hair was tickling her collarbones which sent shivers down her spine. But before Dave’s lips could reach her breasts, he looked up into her eyes and growled in a deep voice:

“On your knees!”

The excitement rushed through her while she obeyed looking up into his eyes. His delicate mouth was slightly open, his eyes like two black lakes, and when his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head closer she finally broke the eye-contact and slid her hands to his belt. Her lips started to kiss the growing bulge through Dave’s trousers while her hands opened his trousers.

“Take it into your mouth!” he ordered and moaned when she started to work on him with her hand and full lips. From the sight he got even bigger and growled like an animal.

She closed her eyes and tasted him greedily. She was waiting for this moment the whole day! His taste was delicious and she used all her skills to please him. Sometimes she felt his hands reach down and grab her tits, but after a while he pulled her up and pushed her down on the bed. She smiled from his animalistic movements. Like a dangerous big cat, she thought while he crawled over her, now full naked. His eyes were lit by another world’s light. Pure desire was burning in them.

She bent her body when he freed her breasts from the bra and pinched her nipples.

“Do you like it?” he asked in a husky tone.

“Yeah! Don’t stop…it! I like it rough!” she moaned.

He smiled again and bit down hard onto her bosom. She screamed from the sudden pain but opened her legs as a sign of joy. His hand was sliding on her thigh feeling the stocking under his fingertips and reached up for her little thong.

“I won’t undress you fully… I only have to remove this useless thing here and then… Did you pray today, honey?”

She gulped a big one, but couldn’t say a word just watched as his long fingers touched her through the silky panties.

“Wow… someone is quite wet here… I think we don’t need this stupid thong anymore!” and with a strong pull the panties disappeared.

She gasped for air – he was torturing her! – his fingers slid upwards but very slowly. She arched her back looking straight in his eyes and opened her legs even wider.

“Please… Dave… Touch me… now!” she moaned and grabbed his shoulders. His grin reappeared and a lustful scream filled the room.

She got even hotter from the touches of his goatee and oh… his tongue… When it darted out from his mouth to reach her wet clit she arched her back with a growl and cried out loud when his fingers slid up and down on her.

“Dave… oh my God! Please… fingerfuck me!” she pressed through her lips in agony.

“You nasty little…” he laughed for a moment than tucked two of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked them eagerly and he needed to moan from her squirming body. Dave went insane from the sight as the corset belt and the stockings framed her moist treasure and with a deep sigh he pulled out his fingers from her mouth to replace them elsewhere.

As they went deeper and deeper under her skin, she screamed again and when he bent to her clit again and started to move in and out with his fingers, she thought she’d pass out from the intense feeling.

“Now honey… are you ready for me? Do you want me to spear you with my little friend?” and he pulled out his fingers just to pinch one of her hard nipples with it to see her juices glistening on it. He looked dangerously down at her when he grabbed his long and hard dick and brushed her wet pussy with it.

“Yes! Oh yes! Fuck me hard!” she whimpered with begging eyes.

“Alright. Enough of the foreplay. Let’s say hello to ‘lil Dave, honey!” and with that he pushed him rough into her tight and moist channel.

The both of them moaned out loud and as he looked down at her, he felt mesmerized from her closed eyes, slightly opened mouth and blushed face. He started his strong but slow pushes and growled from the depths of his throat from the nice feeling as her tight pussy engulfed him completely. Her cries and screams were soft music to his ears.

Dave’s hair got slowly wet on his temple and sweat drops were sliding down his spine, but he kept on the wild pace they craved for. Her body was literally aching from the sweet tension. She grabbed his ass and moaned again when Dave licked down her juices from her tit and bit down on it hard. She didn’t boggle from scratching his skin with her long nails and from his moans she knew he liked it!

“This is it, babe! I love your fucking long nails! Scratch me harder! Yes! That’s… it!” he yelled and pushed into her even wilder till they both perished from the exploding feeling in their sweaty bodies…

“Oh God…” she managed to pant after a while. His wet body was still over her and she slid her hands through the newest tattoo on his back. “You’re an amazing lover, too…” she stroked his face totally exhausted.

“You can’t complain either, my lil’ make-up assistant…” he grinned and bent down to kiss her passionately then his eyes met hers: “Want another round?”

 

By: Useless-girl  
03/02/2008


End file.
